Blind Date
by asebi
Summary: Harry get's bullied into a blind date and Draco is not happy. EWE. Established Relationship.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all subsequent characters belong to an AMAZING British woman (J.K. Rowling) and various Publishers who handle the books/movies.

A/N: This story takes place in the fan fiction favorite "seventh/eighth year" where all the eighth years share a tower.

Warning[s]: EWE, Established Relationship, Ginny

* * *

><p><strong>~0x0x0~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm not bloody going!"<p>

It should have been another normal Friday evening before a Hogsmead weekend, but it wasn't. Everyone's attention was focused on the two people next to the fireplace. One could only have been the famous Harry Potter; the other, Hermione Granger. Some watched anxiously, anticipating Harry's reaction, while some watched with rapt interest.

"But Harry—"

"No, Hermione!"

"They're just trying to help—"

"I don't ruddy need their help!" Harry shot Hermione a menacing look. He knew it wasn't her fault, but Harry couldn't help it.

"They're just worried about you. They've been worried about you ever since you and Ginny broke up…"

Across the room, Harry could see the amused smirk on Draco's face.

"Well, you tell them to keep their noses out of my business!"

"Harry!"

"I'M NOT BLOODY GOING ON ANYMORE EFFING BLIND DATES!"

Hermione winced. Harry felt a little pang of regret, but not enough to apologize for yelling.

"Just one more Harry, please! You'll really like this one, we promise!" interjected a Hufflepuff. Sometime after his breakup with Ginny, a group of overly concerned individuals decided it would be up to them to help Harry get back on his feet, never mind that Harry neither wanted nor needed their help.

"Finally decided to stop hiding behind Hermione, did you?" Harry said scornfully.

"This will be the last one, we promise! Please, Harry?" someone else from the group pleaded.

"Come on, Harry!"

"Yeah, Potter, can't disappoint your adoring fans now, can you?" a familiar voice butted in from across the room.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

Malfoy just snickered before going up to his room. Harry muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"Come on, Harry."

"…fine…"

**~0x0x0~**

"What are you doing here?"

"Just watching the show."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Not at all." The tired smile that graced those lips told Harry he was telling the truth. Harry took a quick look around before quickly leaning forward and giving the boy in front of him a peck on the forehead.

**~0x0x0~**

Harry sat rigidly in his seat, willing himself not to turn around and stare at the person sitting only a table away. Why was it that Harry always somehow let others bully him into these "dates"? He'd sat through more than enough unpleasant dates to last him a lifetime. He hoped, for their sakes, that this truly was the last time. He was sure that the next time someone brought up another blind date they might find themselves hexed with the most unpleasant hex Harry could think of. He was scowling at his cup when a voice he recognized quite well called out to him.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry felt his stomach drop. He should have known it would be _she_ they tried to set him up with. They wouldn't have been so confident in their assertion otherwise. They should have sent Luna. At least her hair color was closer. Not that Harry would want to date Luna. Actually, he didn't want to date anyone except—

Harry stifled the groan that was threatening to escape. He shot Ginny Weasley, for it could only have been her, a smile. She beamed brilliantly back at him.

If asked, Harry would never deny the fact that Ginny was lovely. He did go out with her once, after all. But things had changed since their breakup. And he was no longer interested. But she still was.

Ginny sat down across from him. He hoped she didn't take that smile the wrong way. Harry knew she had recently broken up with the boy she'd been dating.

"Harry," she gave Harry a shy smile, "I know I have no right to ask for this…."

Harry braced himself. He knew what was coming. It wasn't the first time they had this conversation, although he did hope every time it would be the last.

"But I really do love you. I know I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place, but I was…I was so lonely. You weren't here, and he was so nice to me. And then I didn't have a reason to break up with him…" she looked at him earnestly.

"Ginny…"

"Harry. Please."

"Ginny, I told you when we broke up that I wasn't going to—"

"I waited for you! I waited for you, but you can't wait for me? Harry, that's not fair!"

"Ginny, it wasn't a matter of waiting. When I said that, I had every intention of waiting. But…but things change. And things have changed, Ginny."

She looked agitated for a moment before she shot him another smile.

"You don't mean that, Harry. I mean you're here aren't you? And you've turned away all the other girls they've thrown at you. You have been waiting. You've been waiting for me. Are you afraid that something like that may happen again? Don't worry. It was only a moment of weakness. It won't happen again. I promise." She reached out her hand and took Harry's.

Harry didn't say anything. He just stared at the offending limb and tried to think of a way to discourage her completely. His eyes lingered on her hand a tad too long, he realized, and hastily pulled away. She giggled. Harry swallowed another groan and tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to scream. He wanted to just turn around and sit next to _him_ and forget that he was the one who wanted to keep their relationship secret.

"Oh, look. It's _Malfoy_." The disgust was clear in her tone.

And Harry did turn around. His eyes immediately found the blond. Of course the huge radius everyone else in the pub left around the Slytherin helped a bit. In fact, Harry and Ginny were perhaps the closest to him. Some overprotective instinct of his kicked in—Harry could feel the repressed anger rolling off the other boy, and it only fueled Harry's own barely contained rage. With gritted teeth Harry turned back to Ginny.

"Surely he knows he isn't welcomed!" She said this too loudly as if she was making sure Malfoy could hear it, too.

"_Ginny_…" The warning was clear in his voice. He hoped Draco wouldn't snap. That wouldn't be good. He was still under probation, after all. But he could understand. He was _this close_ to snapping, himself.

"What, it's true. What, Malfoy? Did you just realize it?" Harry saw Ginny go for her wand and he grabbed his own. He turned sharply to his right, just in time to see Draco shoot Ginny something nasty before storming outside. Patrons of the pub shuffled aside to make a path for the former Death Eater. The place was quiet as everyone stared at Ginny or Malfoy. That only served to make Harry angrier.

"Oh, running away now, are you? What happened to the Big Bad De—"

"Ginny! Shut up!" Harry's voice came out tightly. His fist was clenched at his side, and his eyes were locked on the retreating Malfoy. He might have done something stupid, otherwise.

Harry didn't remember standing up, but he must have at some point. Without another thought, he tossed a few coins onto the table and started marching towards the door.

"Harry!" Several voices called at once. One was Ginny's. He also recognized Ron's and Hermione's voices. The rest were the group spying on his blind date. No one stopped him. Draco was already outside and walking determinedly away from the Three Broomsticks. Harry had to run a little to catch up.

**~0x0x0~**

Ron and Hermione approached the table where Ginny still was. She glared furiously at Harry's abandoned seat.

"Ginny?"

She looked up at her brother gave a little huff. "Ron, go away."

"Ginny, you alright?"

"Yeah. This is all that git's fault."

Neville approached them from the side along with Dean Thomas. Dean gave Ginny a worried look, but made no comment.

"You don't think Harry's gone to pick a fight do you?" Neville asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, he looked livid when he stormed out." Dean said.

The group exchanged anxious looks. Almost at once, they rushed towards the door.

**~0x0x0~**

"Where could they be?"

"You'd think someone would notice if two blokes were firing hexes at each other."

"Maybe they're not fighting?" someone said hopefully.

"It's Harry and _Malfoy_. Of course they're fighting!"

"Oh god, what have I done?"

"It's not your fault, Ginny. We all know how you feel."

"We could ask around…"

**~0x0x0~**

The group stood in front of the Hog's Head. Why the two would come here to argue was beyond them. But they supposed since there weren't many people here, there would be less witnesses. They shoved the door open so forcefully, it almost unhinged.

"Harry! You can't be fighting!"

"Harry! Stop!"

"Harry!"

"Freeze, Malfoy!"

It was hard to make out what anyone was saying amidst all the shouting.

**~0x0x0~**

"What happened to your date?" His voice had an edge to it. Bitter and unrelenting. You could still _feel_ the rage.

"It only just started." Harry said, smiling, trying to assuage his lover.

Draco's hard glare softened a bit. He smiled tentatively, as if he didn't know whether he should or not.

"Come on."

They didn't hold hands. They didn't do much. They just walked side by side silently towards the dilapidated pub.

The Hog's Head was just as dingy and rundown as ever before, if not more so. Sometimes, Harry thought Aberforth put effort into making his pub look this way to scare off the poor souls who believed it might be a nice retreat. The pub's publicity skyrocketed after its involvement in the Last Battle was announced in the papers. He supposed most readers thought the pub to be something nice and cozy like the Three Broomsticks. Aberforth was not happy with the new customers he had. Not that any of them ever came back. After two months, the rush to see the place died down, and now, only a few unsuspecting innocents came to see the place. In his effort to scare off the new tourists, he scared off some of the students that seemed to have taken to the place, which seemed to make Aberforth happier.

It was the perfect place for them. No one paid them any heed. They were utterly alone…well, as alone as they could be in public.

Harry now had his hand in Draco's and was listening to him complaining about the place, just as he always did every time they came here, when the door burst open and a melee of shouts rushed forth. Harry couldn't make out a single word, except his name.

Draco was the one who pulled his hand away.

**~0x0x0~**

Hermione doubted anyone saw it. They were dreadfully unobservant. But she did. They had been holding hands. Her eyes went from Harry to Malfoy and back again. Neither of them looked angry. In fact, Harry looked a bit guilty. But guilty of what? Malfoy had his superior air around him, even though he was sitting in a squalid pub. They didn't look like they were fighting at all, although that flush on Harry's cheeks might make one think so.

Suddenly, she got it. But it didn't help her make more sense of it.

**~0x0x0~**

Harry could see realization dawn in Hermione's eyes, although no one else seemed to have seen anything. They were still too busy shouting at him and Draco. Did anyone else notice? A quick scan of the group told him no, no one else saw anything.

Draco scowled at the group at the door, and suddenly, Harry wanted to hold his hand again. But before he could Draco pulled away and headed towards the door. No one moved to stop him.

"Harry…you haven't been fighting have you?" Neville asked.

"No! It…it wasn't like that." Harry said. He couldn't quite look them in the eye. "We were just talking…"

"Talking?" Hermione asked. He could tell she didn't believe him. Not that he had expected her to, anyway.

"Yes…"

Hermione just frowned at him. "Well…as long as you're not fighting…" Though that was what she said, Harry could tell she didn't think the same. He knew she wanted to say more—she had that look in her eyes—but didn't think right now was the appropriate time.

**~0x0x0~**

The gang ended up eating at the Hogs Head—"Like old times," Ginny said—with everyone keeping a close eye on Harry. Harry kept looking at the door, wanting to go after Draco, but knowing he'd be long gone.

Before their lunch, Harry had no idea just how much everyone here thought he and Ginny would end up back together again. Now, as he sat there awkwardly next to Ginny, he wasn't sure how he could have missed it. The way each of them kept giving him and Ginny these encouraging smiles made Harry realize he really shouldn't keep his secret from his friends any longer. Of the other six people sat around the table, Hermione and Luna were the only ones not making it blatantly obvious they wanted Harry and Ginny back together. Luna most likely because she was too preoccupied staring at whatever was hovering above Neville's head to pay much attention. Hermione, though, was most likely due to what she had undoubtedly realized earlier. Ginny kept talking to him like they _were_ back together, and Ron kept snickering at him, like he found Harry's predicament the most hilarious thing ever. Neville obviously thought he and Ginny _were_ back together and kept talking to them as such. Dean didn't seem to know what to think and kept mostly to himself, trying to seem impartial, though Harry could tell he thought Harry and Ginny would end up together again, if they weren't already.

He knew he should tell them, and tell them soon, but he really couldn't imagine Ron's reaction when he did. He knew Ron secretly, or not so secretly, wanted Harry and Ginny to get back together despite his reservations, what with Ginny being his little sister. He also knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley felt the same way. Honestly, he didn't think there was anyone who thought he and Ginny _wouldn't_ end up together, himself included, until Draco.

As they made their way back to Hogwarts later, Harry somehow—though really, it wasn't that much of a surprise—ended up walking next to Ginny. Neville and Luna led the procession, talking softly to one another. Harry noticed how their hands would gently brush against each other's every once in a while. Ron and Hermione walked behind him and Ginny, hand in hand. Harry could feel Hermione's intent stare. As they were leaving the pub, they ran into Seamus and Dean had gone off with him instead.

Half way back, Ginny reached out and took his hand.

"Ginny…I thought I—"

"Harry. Stop denying what you and I both know. Really, there isn't anything to be afraid of. Mum and Dad aren't even upset about our last break up anymore." Ginny turned and gave Harry another one of her signature smiles.

Really, sometimes Harry wished he _did_ still feel the same way about her just so that everything could fall back into the way it was before, but he knew he couldn't. There was Draco, always Draco.

He didn't pull his hand away, even though he knew he should have.

**~0x0x0~**

He watched as the three couples walked up to the gates. They were holding hands, he could see. He always knew this day would come. He knew one day that She-Weasel would come begging and his Harry, yes _his_ Harry, would go crawling back. Well, if that was how he wanted it to be, then who was Draco to stand in _The Golden Boy_'s way?

**~0x0x0~**

The dorm room door creaked as Harry pushed it open. Draco sat with his back towards the door, his eyes staring out the window.

"Draco?" Harry asked, approaching the still form. Draco didn't move. Harry reached out his hand, maybe to wrap around his shoulders in a comforting way, maybe to run his hand through those pale blond locks, or maybe to just touch him.

But Draco didn't let him. He shifted aside before Harry could get close enough and fixed him with a cold gaze.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Draco?"

"Go away, Potter. Go back to that She-Weasel and let me be!" Draco all but spat.

"Is this about what happened at Hogsmead? I swear I didn't know they would try and set me up with Ginny," Harry said.

"Well isn't that what you wanted? For her to come begging? Well, guess what, we're done. Go back to your girlfriend, Potter." Harry was taken aback by the disgusted sneer in Draco's expression.

"You…you don't mean that…do you?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Does it look like I'm joking, Potter?" Draco scoffed. "It's not like we were ever serious to begin with."

"Draco. Why are you so upset over this? I already told you I didn't know they were setting me up with her! You weren't this angry earlier!" Harry could feel the anger bubbling up. Not serious? _Not serious_? They've been together for nearly three months and Draco only _now_ claims they aren't serious?

"You were holding her hand!" Draco said angrily, ignoring everything Harry had said.

"Were you _spying_ on me?" Harry asked accusingly. "She was the one who grabbed my hand!" Harry continued.

"But you're the one who let her," Draco whispered. "Just go, Potter. Go back to the bint."

The anger that had only just begun to simmer evaporated and all he wanted was to put his arms around Draco and tell him it was okay and that he didn't want to go back to Ginny—he just wanted to be here, with him. But when Harry took a step towards the Slytherin, Draco snapped, "Just GO!"

Harry retreated quietly from the room, but not without taking a final look back at Draco. Draco had returned to staring listlessly out the window with his back towards Harry.

**~0x0x0~**

Harry sat quietly in the common room next to Ron and Hermione. He was trying to concentrate on the paper he was supposed to write for McGonagall, but his mind kept wandering over to the corner where Draco sat by himself. A week went by, and Draco wouldn't even look at him.

He groaned inwardly when he felt a weight press down on the other side of the couch he was sitting on. Someone's arm wrapped around his and he felt Ginny pull herself close.

"What's that, Harry?" she asked.

"Essay for McGonagall," he grunted as he tried to pry his arm from hers, but her grip was strong. He gave up and just sat back.

Hermione glanced up from the essay she was examining, and Harry could see the question in her gaze. He was surprised she hadn't asked him anything yet. He was positive she would the second she got the chance but now, a week later, she still hadn't said anything. He thought he would have to lie and tell her there wasn't anything going on between them. Well, he wouldn't have to lie now if she did ask, since there wasn't anything going on. Not anymore.

"Let's go on a picnic tomorrow!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Ginny, it's snowing outside. We'll freeze our toes off out there," Ron said, looking up at his sister.

"So? It'll be fun. We can play in the snow and take it easy before the Christmas holidays."

Christmas. That's right. He was supposed to spend it here with… Harry's eyes traveled across the room again to look at the blond sitting in the corner. Now what was he going to do? He supposed he could just tell McGonagall he changed his mind and go home with Ron…

"Why? It's not like we'll be going home," Ron said.

"Wait. You're not going home? I thought you were," Harry said.

"We were, but then Hermione said you were staying so we decided to stay too. We thought you didn't want to, you know, intrude and with you and Ginny broken up…"—he glanced at his sister at that—"we thought you'd think you weren't welcome at the Burrow. You are, by the way. Welcomed, I mean. Mum and Dad wouldn't kick you out just 'cause you and Ginny have split."

Harry felt a little guilty. The thought that he might not be welcomed at the Burrow hadn't even crossed his mind. He was thinking of Draco when he decided to stay, since Draco said he would also be staying.

"Er…you…you guys didn't have to do that…" Harry mumbled.

"We wanted to, Harry, unless…there's _another_ reason as to why you're staying. One you don't want us to know about?" Hermione hinted none too conspicuously.

Ron and Ginny gazed questioningly first at Hermione then at Harry.

"No. There's nothing. You know what? I'm beat. I'm going up to bed," Harry said. He stood up and picked up his things and started for the stairs. He couldn't help but give Draco one last glance before he was completely out of sight. Draco was still working on whatever it was he was working on and didn't seem to even notice as Harry deliberately walked past where he sat.

**~0x0x0~**

Draco didn't let up the week to come and neither did Ginny. Between the two of them, Harry was frustrated enough to scream, which he did quite often. He snapped at the most unsuspecting people for minor things.

Christmas break came, and Harry couldn't be happier to be away from everyone else, if they would only leave him alone. But he had no such luck with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione staying back with him. They were all worried about him, he could tell, but they didn't know what it was that got him so tense. Well, except Hermione. Hermione kept looking from him to Draco and seemed to be keeping a mental tab of every time Harry's eyes wandered over to the blond. Meanwhile, the only person Harry _did_ want to talk to was refusing to even _look_ his way.

The first day after the break, Harry found himself outside in the blistering cold, wrapped in as many layers as he could get his hands on, at a picnic, the same one Ginny suggested a week ago. Ron and Hermione sat across him and Ginny with their arms around each other. Ginny kept trying to do the same, but Harry wouldn't let her. This didn't escape any of their notice.

"Harry, you don't have to be shy you know. It's just the four of us. I mean, if you're just cuddling, I can handle it. Just don't start kissing in front of me and I'll be fine," Ron said.

Hermione elbowed him, but that didn't make the words now hanging between them go away.

"Ronald Weasley! I don't need my older brother poking in on my love life!"

"I'm not! But Harry here seems a bit shy. I mean, he is dating his best mates younger sister so I thought I'd let him know I'm alright with it."

"We're not dating," Harry cut in before Ginny could even start.

"N-not dating…?" Ginny asked.

"W-wait. W-what?" Ron stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I said, we're _not_ dating. I already told you, Ginny, at the Three Broomsticks, that I'm not interested in renewing our old relationship," Harry said.

"Are you still afr—"

"I'm not afraid! I've moved on, Ginny. Its time you did, too!" Harry stood up to go, but Ginny stopped him.

"M-moved on? What are you talking about, Harry? You're not seeing anyone…" Ginny's lower lips trembled as she spoke, and it made Harry feel just a little twinge of guilt for causing it, but it wasn't enough to make him stop. He had to say what he had to say.

"Whether I'm seeing anyone or not has nothing to do with this. I've gotten over you, Ginny. I've moved on. You're like a sister to me, like Hermione," Harry said as gently as he could without losing the firmness.

"Hold on. Ginny, he told you he wasn't interested and you kept clinging to him like that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"He's confused and scared. He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Ginny argued.

"That's not what it sounded like to me!" Ron exclaimed.

"I love him!" she shouted.

"That doesn't mean you have to keep badgering him like that!"

Harry took a step back and Ron turned his attention to him, "Look mate, I thought you two were definitely getting back together. I didn't mean to pressure you or anything. I meant what I said about being welcomed at the Burrow at any time you know. I'll stand by you, whomever you choose to date."

"I know, Ron, I know."

Harry turned and started walking back to the castle, but he was stopped again a few feet away by Hermione.

"Harry?"

"Hermione, I've been expecting this since our run in at the Hog's Head. You can just come out and ask if you want," Harry told her.

"Fine. What's going on between you and Malfoy?" she asked.

Harry turned to look her straight in the eye. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he said truthfully, dejectedly.

**~0x0x0~**

His situation with Draco didn't feel the way it did with Ginny. With Ginny, he hadn't been very sure, not of what he wanted and certainly not of what she wanted. He had blindly stumbled on ahead with no clue what would happen and only the hope that whatever he was feeling for her would be enough for the both of them. He had been desperate and unsure. When they had mutually decided to break up, he was sure he would wait forever for her, that she would come back, eventually. He felt the crushing pain of their break up even if she didn't.

With Draco it was different. He wasn't even sure if they _had_ broken up. He didn't feel any crushing pain or the need to beg and wait. He wasn't unsure or desperate. With Draco, he knew exactly where he stood. They may argue like there was no tomorrow, but their arguments were always just that, arguments. He didn't have to wait for him to come back; Draco never left to begin with. He didn't know why he was so confident in the strength of their relationship, but he knew an argument like that wouldn't end it. He didn't have to hope for it to last on his feelings because he knew the strength of both their feelings. All he had to do was get Draco to _just listen_.

**~0x0x0~**

"Hold it right there, Potter!" a high-pitched voice shrieked. Before Harry could turn around to ascertain who it was, someone spun him around and shoved a wand at his throat. Staring him down was one very amused Blaise Zabini and one very put out Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want?" Harry scowled.

"Draco's in a tiff and we want to know what it is you think you're doing with Draco!"

"I haven't done anything to him," Harry said.

"Exactly my point! Why aren't the two of you off putting bunnies in heat to shame?" she demanded.

"Wait. You know? You know about—"

"Of _course_ we know. Only an idiot—"

"—or a Gryffindor—" Blaise cut in.

"—wouldn't see the sexual tension between the two of you," Pansy finished.

Despite what some may think, Harry knew that these Slytherins could be just as fierce as any Gryffindor when it came to their friends.

"Look, it's not like I haven't tried," Harry told them. Harry felt Blaise's hold relax just slightly. "I've tried everything but he won't even look at me."

Pansy pursed her lips. "Draco…he's just being stubborn," she told him.

"I know. Actually, I have an idea…but I'll need your help." They eyed him suspiciously but Harry continued, "All you need to do is get him to…"

**~0x0x0~**

"Draco, come on. There's no point in sulking! You've been at it for weeks already! It's time to move on. He certainly has!"

"No, Pansy. I won't go!"

Draco glared at one of his two best friends.

"Blaise, help me!" Pansy screeched. Blaise, who had been flipping idly through one of his subscriptions, looked up.

"Draco, just go. I mean, it can't hurt. I saw the guy. He's certainly your type," Blaise said before turning back to his magazine.

"And how would you know what my type is?" Draco asked.

"What? Messy dark hair, green eyes, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead?" Blaise snickered.

"Shut up, Blaise."

"Come on, Draco. Just this once."

Draco bit his lip. What could it hurt? It wasn't as if Harry—_Potter_, he corrected himself—cared anymore.

"Fine. Just this once."

**~0x0x0~**

This was ridiculous. Why in hell was he sitting in the cheesiest of places sipping tea? Whoever decided to make this get-together (he refused to think of it as a date) at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop seriously needed to get their brain checked. When Pansy told him it would be at Madam Puddifoot's, any hopes of it being Harry—_Potter_—were dashed. He knew Potter would rather battle a dragon than sit here with Draco.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of trouble getting rid of the others. They've been a bit worried since I had that outburst."

Draco nearly choked on his tea when Harry Potter sat down across from him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked.

Harry flashed him an impish grin. "It's a date," he said.

"You set me up didn't you?" Draco accused.

"You wouldn't talk to me, Draco, so when your friends cornered me at wand point in the halls, I took the opportunity to find a way to get you to meet me," Harry told him, "I've already told Ginny I have no interest in rekindling my relationship with her."

"This means nothing, Potter. I'm still not talking to you!"

Draco stood up to go, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Wait," Harry said. He looked pleadingly up at Draco. "Just listen, please."

Draco tried to pull away from Harry, but Harry had a strong grip on him.

"There isn't anything between Ginny and me. I don't want to get back together with her; I haven't for a long time now, ever since we started going out," Harry said. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Granger and Weasley quickly approaching followed not far behind by _her_, but Harry wasn't paying attention to them; he just kept talking. "Draco, I swear I didn't know they were trying to set me up with her. I know they all want me to get back together with Ginny, but you and I both know why I can't."

If Harry didn't let go soon, they'd see Harry here with him.

"Harry, let go. Your friends…" Draco whispered as he once again tried to tug his arm loose.

"I don't care if they see us. I mean, your friends know, its high time mines knew, too," Harry said, never taking his eyes away from Draco.

"Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to stay back…Harry, are you picking another fight with Malfoy?" Ginny asked as the others came closer.

Harry ignored her. Instead, he stood up, still looking intently at Draco. He leaned in a little closer and whispered so that only Draco could hear, "Don't make me beg."

"Harry? If you're here, why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks? Let Malfoy go, Harry," Ginny said. She began tugging at Harry, and still, Harry didn't let go.

They were drawing a crowd, and quite a few stared.

"Harry…"

"…Harry?"

"Potter…let—"

**~0x0x0~**

He admit he wasn't exactly thinking when he pulled Draco in for a kiss, but with everyone staring and calling at him and Draco determinedly _not_ listening, he had to do something. He might regret it later, like when it made the front page of the Daily Prophet, but at the moment, he was just going to enjoy the feel of Draco's lips on his.

**~0x0x0~**

It was more a reflex than anything else. When Harry kissed him, his first reaction was to kiss back. Anything that had nothing to do with Harry or the kiss merely disappeared as his whole concentration and consciousness focused on the feeling he had sorely missed these past weeks.

When Harry finally pulled away, Draco moaned in protest, but it was drowned out by the screeching coming from the general direction of the She-Weasel.

"HARRY! WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? RON LET ME GO. LET. ME. GO!"

"Ginny, shut up. SHUT UP!" Ron yelled, pulling his sister away from his best friend.

Hermione gave them a knowing look. "Nothing, huh?"

"Shut up, Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>~0x0x0~.o.m.a.k.e~0x0x0~<strong>

* * *

><p>"You cheated. You asked my friends for help!"<p>

"No, I was using the resources given to me," Harry chuckled.

"Sneaky. Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"Maybe I am," Harry smirked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Shut up, Ron. You're the one who said you'll stand by Harry," Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew it was Malfoy…and before I witnessed how sickeningly sweet the two of them are to each other. This isn't how it's supposed to be. You're supposed to be at each other's throats!" Ron said.

"You mean like this?" Draco asked before leaning over to suck at Harry's neck. Harry moaned in pleasure before pulling Draco up for a kiss.

"NO! Bloody hell! Forget I said anything! Just stop kissing in front of me!"

But neither of the two really heard him.

"Hermione? Can we go? I don't think I can stand this."

"Ron, you'll have to get used to it. We plan on doing this a lot more often now that you know," Harry told him after breaking his kiss.

"Spare me," Ron groaned, then joined the others as they laughed at his expense. He might as well get a good laugh out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloopers:<strong> I was half asleep when i attempted to write this. Just a little extra for you guys :)

He was sure that the next time someone brought up another blind date they might find themselves hexed with the most happiest praco


End file.
